Hellsing High Chronicles(Remake)
by Mercy Medical angel
Summary: La vida de varios personajes de Hellsing en la escuela secundaria , locuras , aventuras varias cosas les esperan ...remasterisado del fic con el mismo nombre


**Hola! bueno aqui una nueva version de High Chronicles me estoy tomando el tiempo para reparar , modificar y re escribir este fic espero y les guste aclaro que quitare cosas y pondre otras pero todo lo demas sera casi igual bueno dejo de hablar disfruten **

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 1: De Regreso a Clases

Era el primer dia de la escuela " Real Orden de Caballeros Protestantes" una joven de alrededor 16 años cabello rubio hasta la cintura , ojos azules piel canela una mirada seria y lentes bajo de la limusina al bajarse vio al sujeto de dentro del auto este le dio una pequeña sonrisa

―_Ten un buen dia Integra __―_Arthur le sonrio a su hija esta dio una pequeña sonrisa

―_asta luego Papá __―_dijo ella y camino hacia los portones del colegio

Al mirar dentro observo a los jóvenes que entraban unos resignados por fin de las vacaciones , otros que parecían artos por que estuvieron en los cursos de verano y los demás afrontando la realidad y entrando como si nada, ella caminaba por los pasillos mirando a toda la gente asta que observo a alguien familiar. Una chica de cabellos rubios cortos , ojos azules , piel clara se la escuchaba tararear una canción animada asta que vio a la otra rubia hacercarse

―_Integra! Hola hace tiempo no te veía como estuvieron tus vacaciones __―_Seras le sonrio animada ya que desde que comenzaron las vacaciones no la vio ya que fue con su madre a pasarlas un tiempo con unos parientes en India

―_pues ah estado bien aunque las preguntas no faltaron y las tradiciones que no entendía pero bueno ya eh vuelto y tus vacaciones seras como estuvieron?__―_pregunto ella Integra antes de girar su rostro para ver a un grupito que salía de un salón eran 4 personas 3 varones y una mujer

Dos jóvenes de la edad de integra uno con el cabello rubio corto , ojos azules y lentes mientras el otro con el cabello blanco platinado y una cola de caballo , a su lado había un muchacho mayor a ellos y una chica , la chica tenia el cabello negro ondulado largo y ojos violetas mientras el muchacho les doblaba en tamaño tenia el pelo rubio corto , ojos verdes y una cicatriz en su rostro

―_la protestante y su acompañante como estuvieron sus vacaciones __―_el albino las miro con una mirada de arrogancia , Integra dio un bufido molesta

―_Pierdete Maxwell me acabas de arruinar el dia al verte la cara __―_Respondió Amargamente Integra a lo que Enrico solo rio un poco

―_jajajaja que buena forma de iniciar el dia Cerda protestante! __―_respondió el comenzando las típicas discusiones de ambos

―_Cerda Protestante?__―_una voz se escucho del baño de los varones

Hay salió un joven de cabellera negra corta , piel blanca no tan palida , ojos marrones rojisos con una sonrisa medio arrogante metiendo la mano en su chaleco negro

―_tu bobalicón albino siempre creyendo que tienes a todos a tus pies la lección que te di el año pasado no te vasto? __―_Alucard le apunto con una pistola de Paintball negra que decía "Jackall"

―_Alucard Dracul que bueno verte este comienzo de clases __―_dijo Maxwell tomando un tono formal molesto

―_que bueno verte Maxwell y prepárate a llorar __―_el le estaba por disparar pero Anderson lo miro

―_alucard…__―_Anderson se acercaba lentamente Alucard desvió su atención de maxwell para ir contra el otro

―_Anderson…__―_Alucard guardo su pistola y se hacerco a Anderson ambos cargaron un puñetazo y lo lanzaron pero vieron que alguien se metió en medio ambos frenaron de rápidamente dejando los puños apenas chocando con las mejillas del hombre que apareció

―_alexander , alucard no quiero luchas este año esta bien?―_era el director Max montana ambos asintieron y lo vieron irse , Anderson fue por un lado junto a sus amigos mientras Alucard estaba con las chicas

―_es idea mia o Maxwell esta mas insoportable este año? ―_Alucard tenia las manos en su bolsillo mirando a integra y seras

―_apenas comenzó el año escolar y es así como será cuando sea mas adelante en el año ―_dio un suspiro resignada integra alucard la tomo por la barbilla

―_no te alteres integra yo estoy aquí para hacerlo correr además no le vendrá bien arrugas a tu rostro ―_dijo Alucard con cierto tono seductor haciendo enrojecer a integra

―_sueltame alucard―_dijo ella nerviosa y sonrojada el mencionado solo rio

Ya al Finalizar el discurso del director por comienzo de clases todos fueron a sus salones Integra estaba en el salió 5-B junto a Seras , Yumiko y Heinkel mientras Maxwell estaba en el 5-A.

Mientras Alucard estaba en el 6-A junto con Anderson y Pip Bernadotte en el 6-B estaba Hans Gunshe Junior el rival tanto de Anderson como de alucard

Mientras en el salón de Integra ella miraba el Techo esperando al profesor quien tuvo que antender unas cosas en con el director

―_Integra te encuentras bien?―_Pregunto Seras al verla ella solo la miro

―_Estoy bien …..solo que ah! Alucard me saca de quisio de vez en cuando o mejor dicho la mayoría de las veces ―_Dijo ella recordando lo de esa mañana y enrojeciendo de vergüenza

―_No se haga la tonta se que usted y el se quieren mucho mas que amigos jeje―_Rio ella divertida mientras Integra le daba una mirada fría

―_Seras me prestas un sacapuntas mi lápiz se rompio―_Yumiko se Hacerco pidiendo un sacapuntas con una cara amable ella la miro confusa

―_eh Takagi no me odias?―_Pregunto Seras a lo que ella negó

―_Para nada es mas me caes bien ―_Dijo ella sonriendo

―_aunque Maxwell no soporte a Integra y Anderson a Alucard no quiere decir que nosotros tenemos que odiarte tu a mi y a Yumiko nos caes bien ―_Dijo Heinkel desde su lugar mientras se reclinaba en la silla asta que lo iso mucho y se callo

―_querer hacerme el rudo el primer dia y no me sale!―_grito el desde el piso a lo que tanto seras como Yumiko rieron

Ya al final de clases Integra salía de su salón cuando paso junto al patio hay se vio a Anderson parado junto a alucard Ambos parecían agotados parecía que habían peleado al ver para la puerta vio al Director Montana llevarse las pistolas de alucard y las espadas de madera de Anderson al irse ambos alucard paso refunfuñando junto a integra luego siguió Anderson igual que el otro asta que integra vio a Yumiko y a Heinkel

―_que sucedió?―_Pregunto ella

―_ambos pelearon rompieron un vidrio y el director montana les quito sus cosas ―_Dijo Yumiko y luego se fue Integra dio un suspiro y fue al porton del colegio donde la limusina la esperaba para ir a su casa

―_Como te fue Integra?―_Arthur quien estaba dentro la miro

―_Bien algo cansador el colegio pero bien ―_Dijo ella suspirando

―_oh bien entonces a llegar a casa seguiremos con tus tareas para controlar la organización ―_Integra se dio con la parte de atras de su asiento por lo que había escuchado ….

**Bueno eh aqui el primer cap como veran le eh puesto nombre al colegio , Aparecio una mension sobre la madre de Integra, Pip fue nombrado , aclare lo sucedido en el primer capitulo de lo otro je , ademas de que aqui ise a Enrico mas molesto bueno nos vemos en la proxima **


End file.
